Appelvacht/ Appelpoots Verleden/ Het Verhaal 3
Hoofdstuk 10 Appelkit legde haar pootje op Zaadkits kop. 'Doei, broertje. Tot in de SterrenClan.' Opeens gingen zijn ogen dich en zijn adem stopte. Hij was dood. Stippenpoot rende naar hem toe. 'Ik hield van hem. Zwarthoest is echt vreselijk.' Wensgloed likte over de kop van haar dochter. 'Stil maar. De Clan zal hem nooit vergeten.' Appelkit staarde naar de Zilverpels samen met Noordkit en Houtkit. 'Ben je daar? Zaadkit?' vroeg Houtkit. Een ster glinsterde. 'Hij hoorde je, Houtkit!' riep Noordkit. Appelkit liep naar haar vader en moeder toe. 'Ik ben verdrietig.' Cederbloem en Briesklauw gaven geen antwoord. Appelkit liep nara de kraamkamer en pakte Zaadkits nest op dat naar hem en ziekte rook. Daarna gaf ze het aan Stippenpoot. In een droom zag ze Zaadkit en een onbekende kit. 'Fijn je weer te zien, zusje. Dit is onze halfbroer, Valkkit.' Appelkit keek naar de grijze kit. 'Ik ben de zoon van Cederbloem en Vloedklauw. Een maan na mijn geboorte stierf ik omdat een vos me doodde.' Appelkit dacht na. Gifvacht had dus toch gelijk! Cederbloem was haar moeder niet. Terwijl haar zus en broer aan het praten waren, sloop ze weg naar Gifvacht's bos. Ze zag een blauw gat en sprong daarin. Ze hoorde Zaadkit nog roepen: 'Niet doen, Appelkit!' maar Appelkit was al bij Gifvacht. 'Je had gelijk. Valkkit heeft me alles verteld. Cederbloem is mijn moeder niet!' Gifvacht was tevreden. Haar plan was gelukt. Nu zou ze wraak nemen op Cederbloem via haar dochter. 'Het is goed dat je me gelooft. Wat die andere katten zeggen zijn leugens! cederbloem haatte mij, omdat ik Briesklauws partner was.' Appelkit luisterde naar Gifvacht's verhaal. 'Appelkit! Luister niet naar die onzin!' hoorde ze Valkkit en Zaadkit roepen. 'Het zit zo. MIjn moeder was vroeger verliefd op mijn vader, maar net na mijn dood hielden ze niet meer van elkaar. Tijdens een gevecht ontmoette ze Briesklauw, toen nog een krijger. Ze was toen nog steeds moederkat, maar deed soms krijgerstaken. uiteindelijk kreeg ze jullie, en Vloedklauw haat jullie.' Gifvacht gromde. 'Appelkit, jaag hen weg.'Appelkit schrok. 'Maar het zijn familieleden!' 'Doe wat ik zeg!' snauwde ze. 'Of de gevolgen zullen niet leuk zijn.' Appelkit liet haar kop zakken. Ik heb geen keus. ''dacht ze. Haar haren gingen overeind staan, en ze blies woest naar haar broers. ''Het spijt me, Zaadkit. Ik vraag me af waarom ze haar eigen zoon weg zo jagen. Misschien wil ze Valkkit weg? ''Met uitgestrekte nagels, sloeg Appelkit naar Valkkit. 'Nee, Appelkit!' riep Zaadkit. ''Ik kan niet stoppen. Het is Gifvacht die me bestuurd. Huh? Wat is dat? Voor zich zag een beeld van zichzelf, als moederkat met twee kittens. Een echo kwam in haar hoofd.'' Hou vol, Appelvacht, Je kunt het!" Toen kreeg ze ineens de controle over haar lichaam en Zaadkit en Valkkit sleepten haar terug naar haar droom. Hoofdstuk 11 Een halve maan na hoofdstuk 7 Appel Vacht bleef in het hokje zitten. Ze moesten kraaienvoer eten en werk doen. 'AquaClan is vreselijk!' riep Nacht Echo. Ochtend Lucht was aan het graven. Ik ga een uitgang maken.' Jullie moeten rusten na een hele dag jagen.' Prisma Blad, een vriendelijke Vechtster van de AquaClan hielp Ochtend Lucht. 'Ik zal verbannen worden als ze ontdekken dat ik dit doe, maar dit verdienen jullie niet.' Heuvel Pels keek haar opgelucht aan, en toen moest Prisma Blad blozen. De elegante schildpadpoes had kruiden voor hen meegenomen, want ze werden erg gemarteld. 'De uitgang is klaar.....!' fluisterde Ochtend Lucht. 'Het enige wat we nodig hebben is laaggetijde!' zei Nacht Echo. 'En geen patrouilles die ons kunnen vinden,' voegde Heuvel Pels eraan toe. 'Goede tocht!' riep Prisma Blad hen na. Op de Oceaangrond was het nat en kleverig. Het begon te regenen. 'Mooi. Nu zal onze geur weggespoeld worden.' miauwde Ochtend Lucht. Maar toch hoorden ze in de verte geschreeuw. 'Nee!' Alle katten gingen recht op Appel Vacht af. Meteen werd ze mee teruggesleept. Maar toen kwam Koude Storm, met Wind Oor en Eeuwige Sterren! Ze vochten om hun vriendin terug te krijgen. 'Ze hoort in de OceaanClan!' riep Eeuwige Sterren. 'Nu niet meer!' brulde Groene Sterren, leider van de AquaClan. Appel Vacht wist zich te bevrijden en sprintte zo hard als ze kon weg. '' Bedankt, SterrenClan. '' dacht ze. Nu was ze in het kamp. Appel Vacht had Spinnenkit gedragen. 'Oh, Spinnenkit! Je leeft! Je ruikt trouwens naar AquaClan, maar dat is logisch nadat je een halve maan daar bent gebleven.' Spinnenkit was blij zijn moeder te zien. 'Ik ben jou, Bessenkit en Lappenkit, nooit vergeten.' Roze Bloem bleef Spinnenkit maar likken, zodat zijn OceaanClangeur weer terug kwam. Appel Vacht, Heuvel Pels, Ochtend Lucht, Nacht echo en Spinnenkit waren allemaal vies van het vermoeiende werk in AquaClan. Ze dacht aan haar voorouders. Zijzelf was vernoemd naar een Moederkat uit de een van de Oeroude Clans, Appelvacht uit de RivierClan. Ze herrinerde zich 2 namen. ''Echostaart en IJswind. En Sneeuwvacht...? Wat moest ze daarmee? Kon dat haar helpen de duistere katten te verslaan? 'Ik ben blij dat Spinnenkit terug bij jou is.'zei Appel Vacht. 'Ik kon zijn pijn bijna voelen,' antwoordde Roze Bloem. 'Trouwens, Eeuwige Sterren zei dat jij bent gekozen om mee te gaan naar de grote verdagering, waar je Vechter zal worden.' Appel Vachts ogen werden groot. 'Eindelijk! na mijn ceremonie zal ik meer dingen mogen.' Tijdens de vergadering kwam AquaClan niet. Maar iedere andere Clan was er wel. Eeuwige Sterren begon met spreken. 'OceaanClan heeft met een gevecht te maken gehad. Wij danken Snelle Sterren en haar Clan voor een alliantie. Verder zal een Leerling Vechtster worden. Appel Vacht heeft haar eer bewezen door te ontsnappen uit de kerkers van de AquaClan.Ze heeft onze manenlang vermiste Vechter, Heuvel Pels, gevonden en teruggebracht. SterrenClan, Ik zeg u dat deze kat, Appel Vacht, nu Vechtster zal worden. Appel Vacht, jij hebt namens de SterrenClan, toestemming om jongen te krijgen, patrouilles te leiden, en jij hebt het rang Dromenlezer. Jij moet de betekenis van dromen ontrafelen.' In de EilandClans had iedere Vechter een rang, bijvoorbeeld een Profetieontvanger. Hoofdstuk 12 Appelkit speelde in het WindClankamp met Stipppenpoot en Eekhoornpoot. 'Ik vind het stom dat Zaadkit dood is!' riep Appelkit.'Weetje Appelkit,' begon Eekhoornpoot. 'Ik heb een hele grote vogel gevangen. Hulstpoel vond het zo goed dat ze gaat vragen of ik mee mag naar de Grote Vergadering!' Stippenpoot zuchtte. 'Ik wou dat ik mee kon, maar Grasstaart is soms zo humeurig.' Lichtpoot, hun broer, begon te lachen. 'Ik hoop dat papa ons ook meeneemt. We zijn geen kits meer.' Stippenpoot, Lichtpoot en Eekhoornpoot werden geroepen door hun mentors. 'Houtkit, Noordkit, zullen we het kamp uit?' vroeg Appelkit zacht. 'Ja, goed idee!' zeiden haar broer en zus. Ze slopen naar de bosjes bij de kampingang. Nadat een patrouille passeerde, sprintten ze het kamp uit. 'Wauwie! Ik hoop dat we niet gezien worden!' gilde Noordkit. Opeens zagen ze een opening in de grond. Het rook nergens naar. 'We gaan daarin!' beval Houtkit. Net toen ze erin gingen hoorden ze een patrouille roepen: 'Nee, Stop!' maar toen de 3 kittens binnen waren stortte de uitgang in. 'Nee!' riep Noordkit. 'Help!' gilde Houtkit wanhopig, terwijl hij in elkaar zakte. Appelkit hoorde iets. 'Das? O...Of misschien vos?' vroeg ze aan haar broer en zus. Noordkit stak haar neusje in de lucht. 'Water!' antwoordde ze. 'Mooi, dan hebben we in iedergeval drinken en misschien wel een uitgang,' zei Houtkit. 'Oh nee, is het weer tijd voor "Slimme Houtkit?" ' vroeg Noordkit. 'Jup. Zoek een grote steen en maak er iets waarmee we op kunnen drijven.'Appelkit knikte en liep naar een grote steen. Met haar klauwen maakte ze van de steen een soort drijfmiddel. 'Instappen!' riep ze. het ging ruiger dan gedacht, maar ze kwamen wel buiten. De drijfsteen ging ineens kantelen. 'Help!' miauwde Appelkit zo hard als ze maar kon. Ze dreven RivierTerritorium in, en de kittens gingen kopje onder. Maar ze werden gered door 3 leerlingen van de RivierClan. 'Wij zijn Kristalpoot, Wolkpoot en Snoekpoot!' miauwden de leerlingen. 'H..H...Hoi.......' bibberde Appelkit. 'Jullie zijn WindClankits hé?' Houtkit knikte. Wij brengen jullie terug.' Maar een patrouille van de WindClan kwam er al aan. 'Daar zijn jullie,' miauwde Wensgloed.'Kom terug naar het kamp, kits. Leerlingen, jullie mogen terug naar jullie Clan.' Bij het kamp rende Cederbloem meteen naar haar ijskoude en kletsnatte jongen. 'Jullie leven nog! Ik dacht dat jullie gedood waren bij de instorting.' Noordkit schudde haar kop. Houtkit bleef roerloos op de grond liggen. Cederbloem nam haar jongen mee naar de kraamkamer en likte ze. 'Jullie hadden er nooit zomaar vandoor moeten gaan!' snauwde hun moeder. 'Er waren wel 5 patrouilles gestuurd om jullie de grot uit te halen. De Clan heeft wel wat beters te doen inplaats van kittens redde. Appelkit ging wat verder van Cederbloem liggen. In haar droom ontmoette ze Gifvacht weer. 'Hallo, Gifvacht!' miauwde Appelkit. 'Goedenacht, Appelkit,' miauwde de Dode poes. 'Ik heb vernomen dat Snelster jullie weg wou hebben, vanwege jullie.... ontsnapping ofzo. Vlucht! Ga met je broer en zus naar de paardenplaats, want daar zijn jullie veilig. Neem Cederbloem vooral niet mee. Zij zal jullie doden op het moment dat jullie daar zijn.' Appelkit knikte. 'Ik zal het doen.' miauwde ze. Hoofdstuk 13 Snelster naderde de kraamkamer. 'Cederbloem, Houkit, Noordkit en Appelkit, Ik moet jullie spreken.' Cederbloem keek op. 'Wat is er?' Snelster vroeg of ze even naar zijn hol wouden komen. Appelkit, en haar familie liepen naar binnen. 'De kittens hebben genoeg paniek veroorzaakt. Wij....nou, ik wil dat.....jullie de Clan verlaten.' Briesklauw werd woedend. 'Het zijn kittens! Hoe moeten zij in het wild overleven?' Snelster keek hem aan, waarna hij meteen stil werd. 'Hoe kun je? Wij horen bij de WindClan! Ik ga echt niet terug naar de stinktrollen van een SchaduwClan!' riep Appelkit. 'Bevel is een bevel, en jullie gaan alleen mt jullie moeder.' Noordkit blies zo hard als ze maar kon naar Snelster. Cederbloem zuchtte. 'Er is echt niemand die ons wil. Maar ach. We gaan.' Appelkit herrinerde Gifvacht opeens weer. 'Neem Cederbloem niet mee. Zij zal jullie vermoorden op het moment dat jullie daar zijn.' ''Appelkit ging wat uit de buurt van Cederbloem lopen. ''Je kunt nu nog weg. Ga voordat ze jullie doodt!' ''Ik kan niet! dacht ze. Ik moet ergens een beschutte plek vinden. Waar die is? Ik heb werkelijk geen idee. Gifvacht wist dat ze die domme kit zou overtuigen Cederbloem te vermoorden, als ze haar haat had aangewakkerd. Ze werkte samen met andere katten uit het Duistere Bos om katten te vinden die hun aartsvijanden zouden doden. Zijzelf had Appelkit gekozen. Haar oorspronkelijke plan was om haar lichaam in haar macht te krijgen en Cederbloem zelf te doden, maar die stomme medicijnkat had haar door. Ze keek toe hoe Appelkit afscheid nam van Vlugpoot, Stippenpoot, Eekhoornpoot en haar andere holgenootjes. ' Je moet nu vertrekken. Die "vrienden" geven niets om jou.' ''zei ze. Het werkte. Appelkit had nog niet afscheid genomen van Vlugpoot, en deed dat ook niet meer. 'Hoe gaat het ermee?' vroeg Tijgerster. 'Prima.' sisde ze. 'Appelkit gelooft me echt, zelfs dat ik haar moeder ben.' Tijgerster knikte en verdween in de schaduwen. Ze zou op het laatste moment Appelkit bevelen Cederbloem te doden. Dan zou ze haar haten, evenveel als zijzelf. Maar daarna zou zij hetzelfde krijgen. Alleen had ze per ongeluk uit woede Appelkits broertje, Zaadkit vervloekt met Zwarthoest. Maar Appelkit leek er niets van te merken. 'Ik zal je krijgen, Cederbloem. en jij zal boeten voor wat je me hebt aangedaan.' In een droom had ze Snelster ervan overtuigd dat Cederbloem de Clan uit moest, maar Snelster had het verkeerd begrepen. Hij was ook zo'n domme leider! Maar Hartster kon ze wel gebruiken. Eigenlijk manipuleerde ze katten om te doen wat zij wilde. En niets kon haar stoppen. Wat is je favorite Hoofdpersoon? Cederbloem Appelkit Gifvacht Noordkit of Houtkit Zaadkit